Mumblepurr
"I got this flower just for you! Do you like it?" Description A soft grey and tan tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes and thin fur. She is a bit on the chubby side and has long rounded ears. She has scarring all over her body after being attacked by a rogue, including a few long scrapes along her neck and underbelly. Personality A very sweet and gentle she-cat, she is almost never seen angry or upset, unless someone is insulting anybody, even themselves. She is very loving and touchy, especially with her siblings, although all her clanmates are in danger of a nice cheek rub or impromptu grooming session at any moment. She was a hopeful and optimistic lass, to the point of being naive. After the death of her sisters, she has become a bit more reserved and sullen, struggling with the news heavily. History As a kit, she had trouble speaking clearly, earning her the name Mumblekit. While it has improved, she still doesn't quite speak clearly or coherently, rather rambling as if she were nervous. As such, it can be hard to understand what she's saying, but she is more than happy to say it again and again until someone finally understands, or gives up on her and leaves. She can sometimes be found "talking" to her parents, and although Starclan never answers (why would they, shes only a warrior), she doesn't seem dissuaded. After losing her two sisters, her best friends, she went through a period of denial, not accepting the news. When she finally did, she found it hard to sleep in her nest with the empty spots where they used to sleep next to her, and took to sleeping in the clearing and going on more patrols to keep away from the warrior den. In leafbare, this isn't possible, and she's having trouble staying composed. She's realised that she can't go back to that clueless, cowardly sweet cat, so she doesn't know who she's supposed to be anymore. On a patrol with Kestralfeathers, they had an argument over Mumblepurrs reckless and unstable behaviour, before being blitz attacked by a rogue. They managed to run it off, but not before sustaining multiple injuries. She returned to camp and sought out Oleanderstream, who comforted her and kept her stable. While she was healing, he confessed his love to her one day. Mumble was still hurt, grieving, and very confused, and simply repeated that he was her friend, which he took as nothing more. She was terrified to lose him, and was relieved that he didn't demand leave her. Her feelings for him confuse her, however, and with his confession she will begin to question herself more, if her active investment in everything Oleander is truly just because he's her first friend outside of her family. When Oleander started avoiding her, she hid in the apprentices den, worried he wasn't sleeping because she was in the warriors den. Here, she got to talking with Quailpaw, brightening her mood and giving her hope for another friend. After their conversation, she realised her true feelings made obvious by moons of loneliness, and she rushed to Oleanderstream, confessing to him as they let their feelings out and agreed to be mates. Relationships ''Family'' *'Berrynose: Father, Deceased Windclan Warrior. ''Loved him very much.' *'Palebelly: Mother, Deceased Windclan Warrior. Loved her very much.' *'Slowtoad: Sister, Deceased Windclan Warrior. Adores her.' *'Tuliptuft: Sister, Deceased Windclan Warrior. Adores her.' *'Tumbleswirl: Brother, Windclan Warrior. Not as close to him as she'd like.' ''Friends *'Oleanderstream: Mate, Windclan Warrior. ''"Roses made to bloom, I am made for you." Adores him with all her heart, made more powerful by how long it took her to confess this. ''' *'Kestralfeathers: Windclan Warrior. ''Thinks shes strong and smart, and oh so brave. She also feels indebted to her, as shes certain she would have died by the rogues claws if not for the presence of the strong warrior.' *'Quailpaw: Windclan Apprentice. After speaking with her in the apprentice den when hiding from Oleanderstream, she is excited to teach her how to weave nests prettily and likes the pretty young lass.' ''Neutral *'Other clans' ''Enemies'' *'The rogue that attacked Kestralfeathers and her. ' Statistics * Strength : '●●○○○ * '''Speed '': ●●●○○ * Agility : ●●○○○ * Stamina : ●●●○○ * Combat : '●○○○○ * '''Hunting : '●●●○○ * '''Stalking : ●●○○○ * Climbing : ○○○○○ * Swimming : '○○○○○ * '''Intelligence : '○○○○○ * '''Healing : ○○○○○ Trivia Facts * Literally cannot get insulted. * Loves giving gifts as tokens of her affection and appreciation towards the target cat. ''' * '''Nothing is more important to her than her family. Likes * Open moors * Hanging out with her sisters * Talking to her parents and sisters in Starclan ''Dislikes'' * Storms * Dense trees * Snow ''Fears'' * Losing her sisters, which has happened * Disappointing a friend * Drowning * Losing her brother, last living relative ''' Quotes Mumblepurr, to Kestralfeathers on a patrol. ''"I won't be a clueless coward any longer! I won't be useless! Mumblepurr from a few moons ago wouldn't even be here. She would have asked ya to leave at the slightest scent of a rogue. She was safe, and happy, and obedient. And look what that got her? Two '''dead sisters! You can beat me down if ya want, I'm not leaving. You can't take this from me. I need to know. I need to change." '' Mumblepurr, to Oleanderstream after being attacked by a rogue on a patrol. ''"I'm scared. It hurts, Ole. I don't wanna die, not even to see my sisters.Will you stay with me? I'm scared to be alone." '' Category:Windclan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior